Psycho : Black Fire
by carbonphantom
Summary: When you take something for granted, your life can flip upside down when that something goes missing, and you will sometimes do what ever it takes to get it back, even if it means your own life.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Obsidia, come here" I heard my friend call.

"What do you need Darius?" I asked, as I walked his direction. He started to climb up on the swing set frame, eventually reaching the top.

"Finally found something you can't do."

"That's easy" well, i thought it was. Because when I went over to it, I just slipped right off the bars, he had larger paws, and was really muscular, so, he had a few advantages over a skinny little dragon like me. My tail blade didn't have a hook on the end, he on the other hand did, almost like a sickle.

"So easy is it" my frustration slightly raised, and I started to walk away towards the sparring circle, "let's see who wins now." He might have more strength physically, but when it come to the element of earth, I'm the strongest, especially against someone as untrained in their element as he is.

"Your on"

He jumps down and stumbles to keep his balance, then walks over opposite to where I'm standing.

"On Three" I start to widen my stance "One... Two..." he starts to squat down, and I can tell that he is going to jump at me, "Three" I scream as I jump to the side, as I expected, he jumped straight to where I was standing and right where I left a stone slab standing straight up, and he rams it head on. He stumbles backwards caught off guard by the trap and turns and shoots a bolt at me, which makes me twitch a little. I've always had a pretty high tolerance of electricity. Once he finally stopped, I bombarded him with stone discs, aiming for the pressure points on his body, as he started to bounce around, in a futile attempt to avoid my attack. He wasn't very graceful either.

"OK OK you win!" he screamed now on the ground cowering. 'Easy as pie.'

"Oh come on" I laid off the barrage "You can't give up that easily."

"Oh yes i can, you fight too hard!"

"I fight well."

"Whatever! lets do something else"

"Who are you taking to the school dance next week?" I walked over to help him up, but he refused to accept my help, as i had put him there in the first place.

"I was thinking of taking your sister, she is pretty ho-"

"Can we not talk about this if we are going to talk about my sister please?"

"Why can't we?"

"Because we are identical twins, and that's kinda weird!"

"I guess you are right about that one" He walked back over to the swings, and climbed back up to the top, and positioned himself so he could lay down on it. "This is actually pretty comfy."

"Is it really?"

"No, not really" He got up, and jumped down, then went and started to walk towards the lake.

"Well I'm gonna go hang out with the other kids from school, you're welcome to come over"

'They are such nitwits,' and they really are, they're complete idiots, don't know how to react to anything, including girls. "Thanks for the offer, but i think im going to go hang out by park square. I started walking over to the fountain, a statue of two dragons, the founding King and Queen of Warfang, holding the egg of their heir to the throne. It was the symbol of Warfang, besides the walls. I've always felt safe here, and, never had to worry about anything, except my mother, that's a thing all in it's own. I just kinda sit in park square and think most of the time, it's my favorite past time, besides sparring, but, the time always slips by me.

"Hey Obsidia, shouldn't you be heading home?" It was Nearia, the towns, and probably worlds, only wolf with wings, and my personal crush, she had a beautiful white coat, and the wings of an eagle, she was very cute, and her eyes, gorgeous.

"I, uhh, probably should, now that i think about it"

"I thought that all you do out here was think" My face was surely red by now, as she was getting shy, and i knew that she is shy around guys more than girls, especially me, so, I went for it.

"Hey, um..." 'Come on, you can do it'

"Yeesss?" she sat down and cocked her head, and started to smile, god i hate it when she does that, she is so cute when she does.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me next week" 'There done'

"I would love to" she whispered, as she got up and gave me a hug, before prancing off towards where she lived.

"Ah crap, its getting dark"

I started to quickly walk towards my house, as i was late. The good news was that I wasn't to far from home, so it was a short walk. When I saw my house, i needed it to look like I actually cared about being on time, and reached the front door, and walked in.

"Hey mom, I'm home"

"About damn time" she roared "Your sister has been sitting here for 15 minute patiently waiting for you"

"Sorry" was all I could say, but it was totally worth making Sheara wait.

"Sit down and eat, I made fruit for dinner tonight"

"So" my sister started, "Who are you taking to the dance, oh, i forgot, you can't get a girl" Mom slapped her for that one.

"I am actually taking Nearia" leaning back in my chair, smiling, "Oh, and Darius is talking about you a lot, so you might want to go practice the nicest way to turn him down."

"Yeah, very funny."

"Alright you two, just eat" our mom Interjected.

We finished eating, and cleaned up dinner, when we got done, we went into our room, and I pulled a ball out of the closet, it was a shock-toss ball.

"Wanna play?"

"I guess so."

I sat down in front of her, and twisted the top, and it started clicking, and quickly tossed it to her, and she tossed it to me, and we did this until the timer ran out, and shocked my sister.

"Ow!"

"Oh come on Sheara, that's nothing," and it really was, i never feel it when it does go off.

"Easy for you to say, Electricity immune, thing that you are" I could do nothing but smile at this.

"Go to bed you two" our mom yelled, so we climbed into our bed, and i shut off the lamp, and went to sleep, i was pretty excited for next week.

**Alright, so, I'm giving this a shot, i have a pretty cool idea for the Sequel of this story, which is why I'm writing this one, i have chapter to of Temper done, i just need to Type it up then post it, and that should be out, but for now, i hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of Psycho, and please leave reviews, this is my first attempt at first person and i would REALLY love some pointers.**

**Edit: Holy fucking Commas, that's another thing i need to work on. Using TOOOOOOOO Many commas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so, the Website fucked shit up again, so i had to reupload, Shadow, this is not a sequel to anything just to clear that up, enjoy chapter 2 :D**

"Get up Obsidia you're going to be late" I see that my sister is still putting her jewelry on, she wears this white masked, that covers the area around her eyes, and goes past her horn, she also wears a choker necklace and bracelets. It really looks good on her.  
>"Will you stop staring and get up" she said, a bit frustrated. So I got up and walked out of the room, breakfast was usually my favorite meal, even though I usually eat cereal. I ate it pretty fast to, and when I went back to my room, and Sheara was already done getting ready.<br>"You look really pretty," She looked at me with a confused look on her face, well, now that I think about it it probably was a weird thing to say. "Sorry."  
>"No, it's fine, you're just the last person I would expect to say that."<br>"And why is that?"  
>"Cause we are brother and sister." That's probably why it was weirder. "We should probably get going," she said as she started to walk out of our room, and I followed her, grabbing my school stuff on the way out.<br>"Bye mom!" we yelled as we walked out, even though she is probably still sleeping.  
>"So who do you really want to go to the dance with?"<br>"Well, I wanted to go with Zeta, but I'm pretty sure that he is too busy trying to get another girl" I had never met Zeta, but everyone knew he was, and knew who he had a crush on.  
>"All you need is some makeup, or take that mask off"<br>We got to school a few minutes later, and went over by our friends, 2 of em, Atlas and Katana.  
>"We are going out now" Atlas exclaimed, he had always liked her, and thought that the dance was the perfect chance to ask her out.<br>"Who are you going with" Katana asked, she had asked every day last week, and I assume would every day this week.  
>"I'm wanting to go with Zeta, but I'm pretty sure he has his mind set"<br>"All he needs is a little…. Persuasion" Katana made sure to emphasise that last word, "Get rid of that mask for a few days, I haven't seen you at school without it." She was right, she wears it to school everyday, but she looked down, sighed and then pulled the mask up to the top of her head, and looked up.  
>"You're beautiful!"<br>"I guess so" she replied, then katana started to walk to where Zeta was as my sister starting to walk in circles. Katana started to walk back with Zeta.  
>"Zeta, this is Sheara" Katana said, placing Zeta in front of Sheara.<br>"I know" he said, as Sheara pulled the mask back over her face. "Why do you wear that thing, you are really pretty." Sheara took the mask off and looked at Zeta.  
>"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me" Sheara finally got out, and she sat down, waiting for an answer.<br>"I.. would love to" he said as the bell rang, "I'll see you later."  
>Me and Sheara have the same class, and schedule, and today, was lectures, in all the classes, but i don't remember much, wouldn't supposed anyone could take in anything when they are asleep.<br>But every day after school we normally just do our own thing. Today we all decided to go to the park, since I was meeting Nearia there. My last class is near the front of the school, so I'm usually out first and decided to wait for Zeta and Sheara, who were closer to the middle of the school, Nearia is home schooled so she was already waiting when I got out.  
>"Hey Nearia"<br>"Hi"  
>We went and sat down for a few seconds while we waited.<br>"So how is the life of a wolf?" we normally just made small talk.  
>"Never got that question before" she giggle, and I smiled. "It's pretty good I guess, how is the life of Obsidia?"<br>"Good I guess" right then, Sheara and Zeta walked out of school, and we headed to the park.  
>Once we got there we kinda just sat down and talked, but our fun quickly ended, as screams of terror filled our surroundings. It wasn't till i looked towards the sky that i knew why.<br>"It's the Terror of the Skies!"  
>I looked into my friends eyes, petrified, and i hear Zeta say one thing… run.<br>Next thing i knew, i was running, not giving two thoughts as to where my friend where, or where they went, but i did look back to see if my sister was following me, when she suddenly stopped, her eyes wide, and i looked forwards again. Face to Face, with fear it-self.  
>"I pity you" is all i hear, before she shoots this liquid at me, burning my flesh. I see her then, standing on her hind legs, as she swings her head around, and slams her head into my chest, sending me flying into something, i wasn't sure what it was, nor did i care, but it cause my vision to become impaired. I try to make out the scene in front of me, when i see the beast open her mouth, but nothing came out, nothing but a deafening scream, that cause Sheara to faint. It started to get to me too, my vision fading, slowly, and i see the black dragon grab her, and take to the skies.<br>"Sheara."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I made you wait long enough :P Here is chapter 3's rewrite.**

I open my eyes the world still blurry, not remembering what happened. I raise my head, when the pain floods back to my body as well as the memories. I put my head back down, and sit there, unable to move. I stare at the world as I sit there motionless, as the citizens who have come out look at me, stare at me. Then, I see someone who is especially horrified by what she sees. I see her stop, and she yelps, and starts running in a random direction, Crying.

It felt like hours till she came back, with someone following her, mother. I look at her, as she is in tears coming to pick me up. Nearia came up to me and I feel her put her arms underneath me and lift me up and put me on my mother's back. As she started to walk, and walk, and walk, and walk

It felt like an eternity, waiting, in pain, for them to either put me out of my misery, or bring me to the hospital. I look at Nearia, who forced a smile, I then turn my head and look ahead, and saw the hospital, and she ran through the door.

I heard her say something, and a bunch of people run out and pick me up, slowly, and place me on a stretcher, and carried me to a room, where they put me on the bed, and started running around, until I see one of the doctors walk back with a shot, and a large needle. 'So this is it,' I think, as I feel them push the needle through my scale in into my flesh. My eyes get heavy, and my thoughts become slurred. 'Goodbye.'

* * *

><p>Darkness,<p>

All I saw for who knows how long, it seemed like an eternity. Until I start to open my eyes, the world coming back to me. I jump up, and looks around dizzily, as the nurse comes over and lays me back down. I look to my right, and see Nearia, who is staring at me, a nervous smile on her face.

"Thank the ancestors you're OK," she says, as she gets up and lays on the bed next to me, and the nurse then comes over to tell her to get off, but not before my mom stops the nurse.

"What happened while I was out," I ask, as the nurse looks at me.

"We just stitched up a few things," she says, as she turns back around.

"No," I say, as my mom looks at me, "Before Nearia found me." then Nearia looks at me, face to face with her.

"Nothing," she says, as I look at her with a confused look on my face. "There we no other attacks, no-one else reported an attack, beside the people in the same area you were."

'Why was I the only one attacked though,' I thought as I stare at Nearia, and fake a smile.

"You should get some rest," I hear the nurse say, and I look out the window, and see it is nighttime. "Do you mind if they stay?" she asks, as my mom gets up.

"No, I don't mind," I say, as I put my wing over Nearia.

"I think I'll go," My mom says, and the nurse follows her out of the room, and shuts off all the lamps, and I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, and see nothing but white, and a dark red figure in front of me, staring at me.<p>

"Who are you?" I ask, as the dragon raises his head, and tilts it, staring at me.

"I am you," he says, walking towards me, "I am the better you." His face is in front of mine, and I see the same face I see when I look into a mirror, except, all I saw in this face, was hate.

"How are you better than me, you don't even exist," I back up, slightly frightened

"I am you, I control you,"

"No you don't!" I yell, but I feel a strange feeling, as I am forced to the ground, as he lowers his head, I try to fight it, but my muscles don't listen, and continue to lower me to the ground.

"You were saying?" He says, as he explodes into a cloud of smoke, and I shoot awake, breathing heavily, as Nearia jumps awake, startled by my sudden movement, and I notice it is still nighttime.

"Are you alright?" she asks, as she looks into my eyes.

"I am fine, just a bad dream," fine, not even close, what had just happened, was what I saw real.

'Yes, I am real,' the voice of the dragon appears in my head and I start to shake.

"Get out of my head," I scream, and Nearia grabs me, and starts to shake me.

"Snap out of it, you are ok," She says, worry clear in her voice, and I stop, and hear nothing, but silence, and sigh.

"Sorry, let's go back to sleep," I say, as we both lay down again, and hope that the rest of the night well be more calming.

When I woke up, Nearia was under my wing, curled up in a ball, like a little pup, and I nudge her to wake her up. She stares at me and yawns, then stretches out on the bed and stares at me upside down and giggles.

"Good morning," she says, as she flips over and gets up, then proceeded to lean forwards and stretch, and I sat up and the nurse then walked in with my mother.

"He should be good to go," She says happily, then pauses and leaned over to my mother, and whispered something that I couldn't hear.

"You ready to go?" mom asked, as she looks at me and Nearia.

"I guess so," I say, as I got up and walk to the door, I look at the nurse, and nodded my head, "Thank you," I said.

We walked through the hospital towards the exit, and everyone was giving me stares as I was walking through, and, I didn't know why, until I hear someone mention my face.

"Mom, I need to go find a mirror," I say, and my mom hesitated, but then faked a smile.

"Ok, be quick though," So I start walking towards the bathrooms, and walk inside and look into the mirror. What I see horrifies me.

The dragon was not me he was bent, broken, out of place, my jaw was jagged, there was a scar going down the side of my face right next to my eye, luckily it had not hit my eye, so I could still see but there wasn't much left for there to see.

I walk back up to mom, tears streaming down my face, and she just hugs me and starts walking again. As we walked, I said nothing, as I continued to get stares from the citizens, each and every one of them, turning their heads towards me, gasping, crying, the more and more I heard them cry for me, the more it felt like a nail was being driven into my heart.

It felt like years before we got back. By the time we did, it was lunch time, and stomach was gurgling up a storm, but when mom brought out food, I didn't feel like eating. Something was missing, someone. Right then I heard a knock on the front door, and got up to go get it. I opened the door to see it was Zeta, who looked past me into the house, and saw Nearia.

"Is Sheara ok?" He asks, then looks at me and nearly passes out, "Your, your face," he says, as he pivots his head around mine, inspecting every detail.

"Does it hurt?" he then asks, and I shake my head, I couldn't really feel the pain, then, The memories crack back like a whip, and one word is screamed through my head, 'Sheara.'

I then lean towards Zeta and whisper, "Sheara was kidnapped by Cynder," at this, he backed up, and starts to cry.

"We… we need to find her," He then said, as he stood up tall, and I waved for Nearia to come over to the door, and she leaned in.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"We are going to go find Sheara and get her back," Zeta and I say, as Nearia stares at me.

"I'm coming with you," she says, and I look down and sigh, "Alright, I'm going to tell my mom," I say, as I get up and walk over to mother.

"Mom, we are going to go play," I say, and she looks at me, then looks back, "Alright, I'm going to go ask all of Sheara's friends to see if they have seen her," I cringe as she says this, and I start to talk, but quickly close my mouth, as I knew my mother could not live with herself if her daughter had been kidnapped.

"See you later," I say, as I pull my two friends out the door with me.

"You were supposed to tell her," Nearia says, after I had shut the door.

"I knew she wouldn't let me go if I told her," I said, and it was true, my mother was a bit overprotective, she would never let me do anything as a hatchling.

"Well, I guess that is a good reason," she says, "But we should get going, before your mom comes back out."

We started to run down the road towards the city wall, in the direction we assumed she would go, north, since that is the way she came from. Once we got to the wall we all started to fly up the side, but as I reached the top, I heard a tear and felt a pain in my wing. My wing hadn't fully healed, and I came crashing down on the topside of the wall.

"Are you ok?" Nearia says, as she comes over to me and helps me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I then pause, and look over the other side of the wall. "I think."

"We can lower you down," Zeta then says, as he grabs on half of me, and Nearia grabs the other half, picking me up and slowly lowering me, until I was on the ground.

"Thanks," I said, as we all started to walk again.

"Which way should we walk?" Nearia asks as she turns towards me.

"Just keep walking in any direction I guess, there are cities everywhere around Warfang." Zeta answers for me, as she looks at him, and continues to walk.

"Alright, I hope the one in this direction is pretty close," She replied.

* * *

><p>Walking, nothing but that and talking. Walking and talking, until night starts to fall, and we start to quicken the pace.<p>

"We need to find shelter by nightfall, so we aren't out in the dark," Nearia says, as she starts to look around. So we started to run now, as we all looked around for a place to sleep, when I found a small little opening in a cliff nearby.

"What about over there?" I asked, as they both looked in the direction I was pointing.

"That will do," Zeta says, as we all walk over to it, and they fly up the side, while I start to climb up the side of the cliff, and they pick me up and carry me up to the ledge.

"Thanks," I say, as they put me down. I go and sit down at the end, and take off the pack of stuff I had bought before we had left, which included firewood and some food. I set up the fire, and passed out the food, which was jerky. It's the best food in the world, I think.

"We should all get some sleep," Nearia says, as she walks over to me, and lays down next to me, pulling my wing over her.

"Night."

The next morning, when I woke up, everyone was still sleeping, so I decided to go and look around outside, and sat down on the edge of the cliff. It was beautiful sight, tree's painting the ground, the sun rising in the distance. It looked like something out of a famous painting.

"Enjoying the view?" I hear Nearia say, as she comes and sits down next to me. I sit and think, as she looks me in the eyes.

"Yeah," I say as I look back at the sunrise, "We should probably wake Zeta and get going."

**So, there it is, the rewrite of chapter 3, chapters 1 and 2 are on the way, they will stay almost true to the original, some things will change, a lot changed with this one, but it was pretty worth the work and the wait, hope you guys enjoy, peace until next time.**


	4. Updates, please read

I'm holding off chapter 4 to rewrite all chapters, cause they are rushed and I know I can do more, sorry making you guys wait for more.

They are going to be really good, i will be changing a few things around, but i think you guys will enjoy those changes, and i can say so far, im rewriting chapter 3 right now, it's twice the length of the current chapter 3, and not even half way done.


End file.
